Stan Lee (Earth-12041)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-12041 | BaseOfOperations = Midtown High School, Queens, New York City | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, Janitor, Damage Control employee, Mayor of Vista Verde, high school principal | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Paul Dini; | First = Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 1 1 | HistoryText = Agent Stan Lee was one of the founding members of S.H.I.E.L.D. He was responsible of thinking up the acronym Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. He was placed at Midtown High School as the Janitor to keep an eye on Peter Parker. Great Power Stan is the local janitor at Peter Parker's school which was Midtown High. Stan is first seen taking Peter out of the locker Flash Tompson threw him into. He wants Peter to stand up for himself, but he does not listen. Great Responsibility When Mary Jane Watson is trying to figure out who at school could be Spider-Man, she considers Stan as one of the suspects, but he turns to her and in a Spider-Man stance goes "Thwip, Thwip!" Why I Hate Gym He is trapped by a trap made by Taskmaster when he takes over the school. He is saved by Spider-Man, and then, despite White Tiger telling him to stay still, he falls down a hole caused by a trapdoor. Exclusive When Mary Jane Watson drops her camera, Stan picks it up and begins ranting about superheroes, nearly getting pummeled by The Hulk. Back in Black Stan appears in a thought of what it would be like if Spider-Man revealed his identity to the world but completely laughed at him. Strange Days Stan is put to sleep by Nightmare, and awakened later by Spider-Man. Damage Stan the Janitor is revealed to be a members of Damage Control, telling Spider-Man that "If there is time for leaning there is time for cleaning". Run Pig Run I Am Spider-Man Stan is one of the people who audition for role of Spider-Man in Mary Jane Watson's musical. The Incredible Spider-Hulk Stan the Janitor gives a speech while standing on "Stan's Soapbox" stating that Hulk were better in his day. Stan By Me Stan the Janitor, Peter, MJ and Harry battle the Lizard who raided Midtown High to steal equipment from the school with Principal Phil Coulson in the process. Stan tells people to go for help which gives him time to put on his Spider-Man suit Lizard attacks Spider-Man in the dark only for Stan the Janitor to end up fending off Lizard. While in the boiling room, Spider-Man is attacked by Lizard and fights him until Lizard captures Harry Osborn as well when he got in the way of a tech panel. Spider-Man then enters the tunnels beneath Midtown High Schools to follow Lizard into the abandoned subway tunnels until Lizard floods the tunnel and makes off with Mary Jane Watson. Spider-Man and Stan the Janitor follow Lizard to the maintenance room where Lizard has assembled a machine with Harry Osborn and Phil Coulson tied up. The machine was created to stabilise his brainwaves, allowing to think clearly. While Spider-Man fought Lizard, Stan the Janitor rescued Mary Jane from flooding hole. Spider-Man tries to reason with Lizard until Mary Jane breaks free from him. While Stan the Janitor holds off Lizard, Spider-Man works on the machine which ends up driving the Lizard part of Dr. Connors out. Spider-Man fights Lizard until Stan the Janitor tells him to go on ahead while he holds off Lizard. Stan the Janitor takes out Lizard who manages to escape. The next day, Stan the Janitor assures Peter Parker that Spider-Man will one day catch Lizard and restore him to Dr. Connors. He also reveals that he knows he is Spider-Man as he was one of the first S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and responsible for thinking of the acronym Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. He encouraged him to continue studying and trust his team, that no one ever goes at it alone and not even him as he greeted Agent Steve. The Next Iron Spider Stan reluctantly became acting Principle of Midtown High under Phil Coulson's request, during the school's science fair, he was concern with Peter bringing in his Iron Spider Armor for display in the open, with it being valuable being Stark tech. Stan was apprehended by Taskmaster who disguised as him to confiscate the armor, Peter however eventually figured out he was an impostor. | Powers = | Abilities = He's a trained S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Despite his elderly age, Stan has showed to be able to hold his own against foes like the Lizard, showing feats of acrobatic agility and skilled at using his mop as a weapon in a fight. | Strength = Stan's appears to be strong enough to send the Lizard flying at a close distance with a swing of his mop. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Hi-Tech Janitor Mop and cleaning equipment | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Stan was one of the first S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and the one who named it, a nod to his real world counterpart who created and named. * In his high school youth, Stan had a bully named Irving Forbush who picked on him until Stan eventually stood up to him. * In Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., Stan is the mayor of Vista Verde. Possibly to keep on watch on the Hulk. | Trivia = * Stan Lee is the co-creator of Spider-Man along with Steve Ditko. * He is the third person in ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' to break the fourth wall, after Spider-Man himself and Deadpool. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stan_Lee | Links = }} Category:Janitors Category:Comic Awareness Category:Government Agents Category:Fighting Ability - Some training Category:Martial Arts Category:Gymnasts Category:Acrobats